Generally, a display device is an image display device on which various images may be displayed by forming an image on a liquid crystal panel using light emitted from light sources.
Existing display devices are used in various signs such as advertising signs, guide signs, traffic signs, etc. for announcement, promotion, guidance, and information purposes for urban residents.
A display device employs various types of surface light source generating devices using an illumination device such as a light projector or a fluorescent lamp to enhance readability during the low visibility of nighttime. Examples of a surface light source generating device include a surface light source-generating device using a fluorescent lamp, and a surface light source-generating device which is applicable to an LCD liquid crystal panel and employs an illuminant such as a lamp.
The surface light source generating device using a fluorescent lamp is configured to generate a surface light source using a plurality of fluorescent lamps spaced apart at certain intervals in an advertising sign formed of an opaque acrylic material, and illuminate letters and designs formed on a front surface of the advertising sign with the surface light source.
The surface light source generating device applicable to an LCD TV is configured such that, when an illuminant such as a lamp located at each side of a fixing frame supporting an LCD liquid crystal panel emits light, the light is diffusely reflected via a light guide panel of a backlight unit (BLU) to generate a surface light source, and the surface light source emits light to a still or moving image shown on the LCD liquid crystal panel to make the still or moving image bright.
In a conventional display device, a case is provided around a display device to fix a display assembly for forming an image. However, since the case is formed of an opaque material, light generated from a surface light generating device of the display assembly cannot be guided to a side surface of the display device. Therefore, since an image is displayed on a front or rear surface of the display device but cannot be displayed on side surfaces of the display device, the side surfaces of the display device cannot used for advertisement.
Furthermore, existing conventional display device includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal panel, a straight member (BF), a diffusion film, a backlight element, a reflector, etc., and these five components are coupled to one another using a bezel (a front case) and a rear case. Thus, the thickness, weight, and manufacturing cost of the display device increase.
Accordingly, there is a need for resolving such problems.